Sandlot's Mavis
by HaillaEllehcim
Summary: Just another sandlot story... Mavis Divine is Scotty's step sister. Just like Benny Rodriguez, baseball for her was life. And just like Benny Rodriguez, she fell in love.
1. 1

**Mavis.**

"Mavis, help Scotty with the boxes will ya?" My dad said, before going inside our new house. It was nothing like our old home in New York city. The house was small and pink, but it's still beautiful and cozy, unlike our old home, big yet lonely.

"Yeah sure." I replied. I took my headphones off and place it around my neck. I turned around to see my step-brother putting down a big red box.

"Hey, anymore boxes in there?" I walked over to him, pointing towards the truck.

"Oh yeah. There still four of them insi-..." He cut himself short.

I look at Scotty confusingly and followed his gaze where I saw a boy across the street with a baseball bat in his hand. Alright! I smiled slightly. Back at home baseball was my life, up until now of course. I guess its just good to see they play baseball around here. At first I thought this was just a boring town with boring people.

Scotty waved at him.. Maybe a little too happily. I sighed. I feel bad for Scotty not having any friends, I mean not even a _single_ friend. Its a new town and I can see he was looking forward into making some here. And boy, I sure hope he does.

Scotty and I met at the time when his mom, Mary Smalls invited us for dinner. Her and dad were already dating for like 2 weeks at that time. So Scotty and I became close, and I found out I was his **_only_**friend. Then after 1 year, Mary became my mother in-law and Scotty is officially my step-bro... He still keeps his surname, Smalls, though instead of Divine. But I accept that.

The guy nods his head back at Scotty and glanced at me. Shit.

I don't usually think like this but... but he is fine. Like really fine. A blue dodgers cap was set upon his messy jet black hair. He was wearing a white shirt that was below his unbuttoned light grey polo shirt with plain blue jeans and a pair of black PF flyers. He was fairly tall and has olive skin tone that gives me a hint he's part latino. But other than that, he was _very_ handsome.

I can feel my cheeks burning up, as he stood there staring at me. And for christ sakes with a lip bite! I swear, in a matter of second his eyes wondered from my head to toe. Was he checking me out? ... Oh gosh, what am I thinking!

For what seems like forever, but really it was just like two seconds, he smiled at me. Thank God he didn't wait for my response and continued walking to his frontyard. I wouldn't even know if I'd wave or just smile back. I usually am a sociable person but... this guy... I just don't know!

Great, first day here, and I'm already thinking like this. Ugh.

"Mave, you see that bat his holding? Maybe you can play ball with him," Scotty nudge me. "He seems to like you."

"I don't know Scott. He probably won't like that idea. You know how it is New York..." I rolled my eyes remembering the boys at my old school. Those shitheads kept on telling me that girls can't play baseball. I guess the idea of punching their leader wasn't my smartest move. I was sent to the principle's office, grounded for 1 week, and I got the worst news of my life. _Moving here in __Los Angeles__._

It's bad news for me of course. I'll be leaving everything that means the world to me, my best friends, Annie and John, my baseball team, my home, the city, Mr. Leenie's bakery..._baseball..._I proved myself to those guys though, and they all accepted me as a baseball player... But I still hate them.

"Well you are right about that..."

"And what makes you think _he_ likes _me_?" I asked.

"He smiled at you." He simply shrugged as he gave me the _duh_face.

"That's it? He smiled at you too dude!" I laughed.

"You don't know us guys. If you were a guy you could tell." He said and step inside the truck to get more boxes.

And me? I just blinked.

**Benny.**

"See ya later Benny!" Ham said as we separate ways.

"Yeah see ya man."

I stepped on the pavement and walk towards my house that was just a couple steps away. From the corner of my eye I could see a moving truck and two people standing behind it. My mom did mention we were having new neighbors. I guess they finally arrived. I stopped for a second and looked at them.

To my surprise, the kid was waving at me. I gave him a small smile and nod to him, my simple way of welcoming him to the neighborhood.

My eyes then landed on the person right next to him. A girl.

And **_Damn._**

I guess Wendy Perffercorn has a new competition in town. No. I think she'll beat the crap out off Wendy. It's actually safe to say that she's a total, as yeah yeah would call it, babe. She really was beautiful. I decided that thought she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'm not overreacting, I mean I never really care about girls... Until now.

It wasn't only her looks. She seems pretty cool too. Not like the other girls. I looked at her up and down but a little too fast, so I won't get caught. She's hot, but what really caught my attention was the jersey she's wearing. _New York Yankees_ shirt.

Is she a fan? A player? I started to debate whether to think that girls can play baseball or not. Ham and the guys always say they can't. But I don't wanna underestimate girls. 'Cos if I _did_, and they were _good_, I'd only end up humiliated.

When the guys are here they'd probably be drooling right now. But I knew better. I don't wanna creep her out, so I smiled at her as quick as I walked away to my house.

.

.

**Helloo! So how's my first chapter! I'm sorry it sucks. Im not that good of a writer, trust me but I wanna make a story soo I keep trying. Pls review and comment! I would appreciate it. Anyway, hope you guys have a great day! XO**


	2. 2

**Mavis.**

I was laying on my stomach reading a magazine about baseball. I've had enough reading my old collection so I bought one ealier this day at a place called Vincent's Drug store. It's just full of informations about famous players around the world, like Babe Ruth, Willie Mays or Barry Bonds and stuff. I was really looking for tips and advices, but this will do.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and a few knocks on Scotty's door. Must be Mary. My dad was too busy to even check up on me and Scotty. I kinda find it irritating that he got his nose stuck on his paper work almost everyday. Does he even find time for Mary?

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hi hun -OW!"

"Oh I'm sorry mom! It was an accident."

I stiffle a laugh, putting my book down. Scotty must be playing with his toys again. I guessing it was that catapult this time? I jump off the bed and tiptoed my way onto Scotty's room. A little eavesdropping won't hurt nobody.

I'm glad Mary didn't close the door. I could hear their conversation loud and clear, so I just hid behind his wall. I know this is quite childish and wrong but eh, this is only once.

"Scotty. Have you made any friends yet?"

"No." he replied, his voice dripping with disappointment.

Mary sighed, "Why not?"

"Cau - Cause I'm still new."

I rolled my eyes at his reason. Mary seemed to agree with me too.

"I don't want you sitting around here all summer, fiddeling with this stuff like the one you did last summer, and the one before." Mary said, "I know you're smart, and I'm proud of you-"

I smiled at that.

" -but I want you to get out into the fresh air and make some friends. Run around, scrape your knees, get dirty." I widened my eyes at her words, " -climb trees, hop into fences, _get into trouble_ for crying out loud!_"_Mary said, "Well not too much, but some."

_Wow, Mary is such an awesome mom._I laughed to myself.

It's not bad she was saying this to her son. She just wanted him to make some friends and enjoy life ahead of him. Enjoy his childhood, I mean.

"You have my permission, now how many mother you know who say something like that to their sons?"

_Non cool mothers._

"Non mother I guess." Scotty replied with a laugh.

"Honey I want you to make friends this summer, lots of them."

"Yeah I know-" Scotty stopped. "-but I'm not good at anything mom... face it i'm just an egghead!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh honey, you'll always be just an egghead with an attitude like that." That seemed to shut him up.

My eyes widened when I heard Mary's footsteps coming. I jumped a little and hurried my feet back to my room and closed the door quietly.

I thought Mary was gonna talk to him about what happened earlier this day. But then again, Scotty wouldn't have told her. Only I knew what happened... And those jerks at the diamond!

Ugh, I hate them even more than those boys from New York.

**_Earlier today._**

I woke up from Scotty yelling out my name beside my bed. I jumped up, getting a headache from sitting up so fast. "Ugh, Scotty, what do you want?" I yawned.

"C'mon! You gotta come with me!"

"Where? What are we doing?" I rubbed my eyes and hop out of bed, balancing myself a little from getting dizzy.

"Let's just say I'm about to make friends today." He smiled getting comfortable on my bed as I walk away to the bathroom, wait- hold up. Did he just say he was going to make friends today?

Well thats pretty confident of him. I smiled and get ready for the day. 20 minutes past by and I already have my teeth brushed, body showered, and tied hair. All I need to do is throw on a black shirt, jean-shorts, and a black pair of sneakers. I set a blue dodgers cap on top of my long golden hair and went out of the bathroom.

I returned to my room, with Scotty probably already eating breakfast downstairs. I put on my red flannel shirt living it unbuttoned and checked myself on my mirror. I wink at my reflection. _Have a great day ahead, hottie!_I smiled at my inside joke.

I seem to look ready, so I just ran downstairs to eat breakfast with Scotty.

I found him eating a bowl of cereal at the counter with my dad beside him, drinking coffee, and of course, reading his paper works, while Mary was cooking bacon and eggs.

I ruffled Scott's hair as I walk past by him and get the plate of heavenly food Mary was handing to me. "So where we going again?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Well, yesterday after school I followed that kid across the street to a baseball diamond." He caught my attention big time, when he mentioned those two words. "I mean I thought he plays all by himself, but I found out that he plays with 7 more guys... I don't know, they seem really cool. I just wanted to see if... You know..."

I nod my head understanding.

"Well that's good honey, maybe you could play baseball with them." Mary said, joining the conversation. And my dad? I'm quite surprise he even spoke up.

"Mavis, you should join them, go outside. Have fun. At least spend your summer doing what you like."

I smiled at his words. "Yeah... I mean if they'd let me!"

"Well, why wouldn't they let you silly?" Mary smiled. I shrugged, "Boys don't really think girls can play baseball..."

She frowned at that. "Is that true Scotty?"

Scotty shook his head quickly, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Oh no, I mean most guys think that, but I think Mavis can play really good, and Mav's a girl so..."

"Its okay Mary -I mean mom..." I cursed myself mentally. Its the same for Scotty. He calls my dad Bill, then change it to dad, and to Bill again.

Its still awkward for both of us I guess.

"Well we're gonna head to that diamond now, we'll be back before dinner." Scotty says, standing up. I followed his actions and went to the front door as he gets my old baseball mitt and bat from the counter that I gave to him, for his 12th birthday.

We walked outside and I followed Scotty as he ran to wherever diamond he was going. We ran past houses and buildings and finally something caught my eye. "Wait Scotty!" He stopped running and walk back to me. "Let me just buy some stuff, okay? It'll be quick I promise."

I went inside this Vincent's Drug Store and head to the isle of magazines. There I saw the big red letters of BASEBALL written on its cover, underneath it was Babe Ruth posing with a tobacco on his mouth. I've been dying to read a new one since we left New York. So pick it up and head to the counter and payed for it. I went back to Scotty to find him waiting impatiently. Oops.

"Hey c'mon let's go."

Again we ran and ran and ran till we got to this green fence with long vines and leaves covering it. There was an entrance at the corner and you can hear voices from the inside.

I glanced at Scotty, jerking my head towards the opening, signaling him to lead us ahead.

He walked past by me and I simply followed him.

Very quietly and slowly, we walk inside until the whole thing came into my view. _Woah!_ Its not the best place for a baseball diamond. But seriously, Its the coolest place I've ever seen. I don't know why in the world would I think that. It was dirty, dusty and old, but it is cool.

"Scott this is amazing." I whispered to him. There was at least eight boys at the field, and one of them, the batter, was the boy from yesterday. Shit. I try to stop my tummy from churning as I bit my lip nervously.

I shook those feelings away and looked over at Scotty. I saw him facing a tall green fence that was hovering over him. Someone could easily jumped through that fence but it's tall enough to cover whatever its blocking. A house maybe? A junkyard?

"Hey, Scott." I whispered, I still don't want those boys to notice that we're here, "What are you looking at?"

No answer. _What the heck is he doing standing there, staring at a freaking fence?_

"Scotty..?" I was about to walk over to him until I heard a scream.

"Hey watch out!"

Well that seemed to get his attention... and mine. The next thing I knew, a baseball was soaring through the air towards us. Being a baseball player myself, I could easily catch a throw like that, only it wasn't really aiming at me. But Scotty.

"Scotty get out of th-"

"AAAH!"

I cringed.

Scotty fell backwards like the ball forcefully pushed him to the ground as it made contact with his glove.

I ran over to him quickly but he stood up as soon as I got to him. "I- Its okay! I'll get it!" He shouted to the boys. I sighed and hope something good will come out of this.

I watched as he crawled his way over to the dusty, tangly bushes where the ball went after his fall.

I grow more and more nervous as the players behind all started yelling out for the ball impatiently. There it was! just a single snatch, and the ball is in his hands. But he was hesitating. What's the matter with him?

"Scotty just get the ball." I whispered quietly.

His hands were slowly reaching out for it, and finally he jumped up as quickly as he grabbed the ball and ran next to me looking quite terrified.

"We are waiting!"

I would seriously shove a bat up to this four eyes' arse if he won't stop shouting.

I was getting more and more irritated by the minute and less nervous, all because of their impatient attitude.

But I try to ignore that now. Right there in front me, my brother was trying to take his stance for a good position. And not one bit of it was right.

And I couldn't do anything about it. I know he doesn't want me helping him in front of these guys. That would just embarrased him. And that's the last thing I want for him.

"Throw the ball!"

And he did. And the ground that was tehnically three steps away from him, caught it. I mentally face-palmed as I heard laughing from behind me.

I frowned. Is this what they're good at? Making fun of someones mistake?

The boys were all throwing down their mitts and laugh their butts to the ground, clutching their stomach. Over-reacting much?

My heart broke into pieces as I heard my brother whispered, "... My life's over." Then he ran. "SCOTTY WAIT!" I shouted but he was already gone.

These jerks kept on laughing and laughing like nothing is more funnier than a kid having himself embarrased in front of a crowd.

My anger was rising up. I could literally feel heat coming from my body as I was boiling in anger. Forget that cute boy whose watching me right now, forget these guys who Scotty wanted to make friends with.. forget all of these shit!

_I'll show them_. I picked up the ball from the ground and did the unthinkable. I threw it with all my strength and might. It went as fast as a lightning, passing through every boy. Right then and there the ball made a loud bang as it hit the wired fence behind the _catcher._

Every pair of eyes widen like a saucer, _including mine._

_It went past the freaking catcher!_

Realization finally hit me. Is this why they called me, Bolt back in NY?

Heads were turning slowly towards me, their eyes are almost gonna pop, with their jaws dropped to the ground.

I let out a breath and glared one last time at them. I shook my head. _To think that Scotty wanted to be friends with them._ I ran outside the diamond and started sprinting back home. I know it was a little bit of overreacting of me, but I was boiling mad. How dare they laugh their ass off for someone's mistake?! Ugh. They disgust me.

One thing kept running around my mind since I left those jerks dumbfounded. _Does anger really have to get to me before I realized I could pitch like that?_

I shrugged it off and continued running back home.

.

.

.

**IT SUCKS? I know! Im sorry. My grammars and words are annoying and such. Sorry. But pls do review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. XOXO**


	3. 3

**Same day from the last chapter. (SATURDAY)**

**Benny.**

"Have you met the new neighbors yet, Benny?" My mom asked, her voice was soft and laced with a hispanic accent. He was setting up plates for my father and the twins, Moira and Manuel. I was early as usual. The earlier we get to the sandlot, the earlier we could play. Besides, school lets out for 2 more week and summer only last 2 months. I think its pretty short for a vacation. And today is Saturday. At least we could spend it playing baseball all day.

I look up to her from my bowl of cereal and shook my head, "No."

It wasn't really a lie. I mean, I saw them, they saw me. We wave and smiled but we didn't really have a proper greeting to each other. I didn't even saw their parents.

"Well, your father and I are going to invite them over for dinner on Saturday." She smiled.

_What!?_

"Why?" I asked.

Not to be rude or anything, but inviting new neighbors for dinner isn't really my family's kind of thing.

"Well what's wrong? I mean yes, when Mrs. Holly and the Conways moved into the neighborhood, we never invited them, and that's unfair," My mother pointed out, setting down dad's plate. "...but don't you think it would be nice getting to know other people? Been so long since someone moved into the valley. Oh and I saw them earlier outside their house, they have two kids. Their teenage daughter is very pretty." She winks.

I shook my head at my mom. Since I've got my mind stuck on baseball, I got no time for any girl at all. I know my mom has been waiting for me to finally have a "_crush". _She says it's apart of growing up. Baseball can't be my only priority, she says.

And I guess I have one now. My mom was right. That girl is _very_ attractive. Yesterday was kind of rude of me to not even introduce myself. And because of that, I didn't get her name. But what's the deal though? What if she's just like the girls at my school? Pretty, but very... _girly?_ I mean there is nothing wrong with being a girl, what I meant is, they think sports is boyish enough for them, they're face is caked with make-up, and some of 'em are just... unkind. I'm not talking about every single girl at school, but most of them are. A simple and athletic girl would do for me. Although I did saw _her_ wearing a New York Yankees shirt...

"... Do you know their last name?" I asked pouring more milk into the bowl.

"Divines. Mrs. Conelly told me."

I nod my head.

I glance up at the clock and saw it was already 8:45. _Crap._

I shoved the last spoonful of cereal inside my mouth and jump up from my seat. I snatch my glove and bat beside me and walk over to my mom. "I gotta head to the sandlot. Bye." I kissed her cheeks and pacingly walk out the door. From there I just jogged.

The first thing I saw was the pink house of our new neighbors.

Looking over their front window, I saw _her. _It maybe a little bit too far from where I was, but I could still see her clearly. Is that her bedroom? She really shouldn't leave her windows open while she's changing. Especially where the whole neighborhood could see her through that thick piece of glass. Luckily, she was already dressed.

She was only putting on a red flannel shirt over her tank top. Then she checked herself on the mirror. She seemed to wink at her reflection, which caused me to smile. It was kinda cute. And then she ran outside the room and disappeared from my sight.

I completely forgot what I was doing until someone called out my name, "Benny!"

I stopped jogging and saw Ham running towards me, glancing suspiciously every now and then towards the pink house and back at me.

Then he stop. It was getting annoying with the look he was giving me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"What ya looking at over there?"

"N -nothing. A new neighbor moved into that house. So what?" I shrugged.

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey I'm just saying. You were staring at that house for whatever reason you wouldn't tell me," I rolled my eyes as he smirked, "but if it wasn't for me you would have run through that garbage can." He laughed pointing towards the smelly garbage can that I just walked pass from. Hmm, I didn't even saw it earlier.

I shook my head, "Let's just go to the Sandlot."

**20 minutes later...**

"Watch out!"

Wait, isn't that the kid from-

"AAAAH!"

I cringed as he fell to the ground. The guys started laughing as I notice his sister ran up to him. Oh man.

He stood up quickly. "Okay I'll get it!" He yelled.

I looked over to his sister and noticed she has a nervous expression on her face. She still looks really good though. I feel bad for her brother, and these blockheads kept on yelling impatiently. I can't blame them. It was taking him forever to grab the ball.

"Throw it over!"

"Yeah yeah, hurry up!"

He snatched the ball very swiftly and pushed himself off the ground. He ran away from the fence, looking back at it every once in a while. It must be the beast again.

"WE ARE WAITING!" Squints exclaimed.

I scratch my head impatiently as he stood there staring nervously at us. Why can't he just throw the ball?

"C'MON!"

"Throw it!"

"Give it already! C'mon."

Again, I glanced at his sister. She looks pissed at the guys. And it was really a bad time for me to think she looked hot. I shook my head at myself. What am I thinking? I just licked my lips and turned away from her. _Stop thinking like this, blockhead! Focus on her brother._

"HURRY UP!" Timmy yelled.

The kid looks like he was about to throw the ball. Well.. try to throw the ball. He was having a hard time with all the positions he's doing, he was thinking to much.

I shook my head. This guy has got to learn baseball.

"Gosh throw it already!"

"We have a game to play!"

"THROW THE BALL!" Ham yelled.

And boy I wish he didn't. The ball landed _literally_ three steps away from him. I look down, shaking my head. The guys once again laugh at the poor kid.

I look up and saw him run away, as his sister yelled for him.

She looks really angry right now. Well no shit!

First time I like a girl and we already pissed her off. Well the guys did, but of course she'd count me in since I was with them.

She glared at us, if looks could kill... now what is she doing?

She angrily picked up the ball her brother left and threw it. My eyes widened as it came swooshing past all of us and hit the fence which made us cringed.

I look back at the fence and back at her. She shook her head at us and ran off.

Not one of us talked or moved. This girl was something else. The guys turned to me with shock written all over their faces. I probably look the same as them. How the hell did she throw like that? Even Kenny's heater aint that fast or strong. I was impressed, really impressed. There's no hiding to myself that I like her, she was beautiful and hot... but, her knowing baseball... that's the real shit.

I find myself smirking. I knew I should never underestimate a girl. She can play baseball... and for girl, she has got some arm. Bitchin'.

"No way, a girl just did that!" Bertram exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, she's a... _girl._" Yeah yeah said.

"M- maybe she just looks like a girl. But i'd say she's a boy." Squints reasoned. _What the-?_

"Squints you idiot, no way a girl as attractive as that can be a boy!" Kenny retorted.

"But girls can't play baseball." Ham said.

I rolled my eyes, _these blockheads..._

"Shut up, you morons! A girl threw a baseball. Its not that hard to believe. Lets just get back to the game." I said irritatingly.

"Whoa whoa, why you getting so defensive Benny?" Ham smirked. What's he saying now?

I frown, "What?"

"Yeah, Benny man. You know girls can't play baseball." Timmy said.

"Girls can't play baseball." Tommy repeated.

I rolled my eyes, "Then mind explaining what she did back there guys?"

That shut them up.

"What about that guy she was with? Man that was the dumbest thing I ever saw. Ever!" Bertram exclaimed.

They all laughed once again.

"Yeah yeah truly. What kind of throw was that!"

I was getting really annoyed with them. Sure their my friends. But it doesn't mean they could judge people just like that. Heck they're not even that professional at baseball. I admit I felt bad for the kid.

I was about to say something. But Ham threw the ball at Kenny as soon as the laughter died down, "Forget about them, lets just continue the game." He says. I just shook my head and played.

After playing for 4 hours more, we decided to go home. Me and Ham are usually the last ones walkin home together.

"So, you know that girl earlier..." Ham smirked. Here he goes again.

"What?"

"You like her?" He simply asked. I was a little taken aback by his question. I would expect something about baseball. But was it really that obvious?

"She's alright." I shrugged, nervously.

"Mhm. Yup, I knew it! You do like her."

"What!? You blockhead! I don't even know that girl!"

"So what? You find her attractive. Thats it. I mean the guys and I think so too." Ham grinned teasingly. I shook my head.

"I don't like her alright." Obviously, that was a lie.

"Oh c'mon Benny. I know she and the guy earlier are the new neighbors living in that house over there." He pointed to the pink house ahead. "... which is why you were staring over there earlier."

I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"_AND YES! _I knew you were lookin' at her through that window. Don't try to deny it."

I licked my lips, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"And, let's just say I noticed you staring at her at the sandlot."

"But-"

"_AND, _you were getting irritated with us because we were saying girls can't play baseball." He cut me off again.

I rolled my eyes. Why are we even talking about this?

"C'mon Benny you like her."

I didn't say anything. He already knew anyway. What the point of denying.

_And why are we talking like this?! Girls do this stuff not boys._

"Whatever."

He grinned. "Ha I knew it. Can't believe it. Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez like someone other than baseball."

"Shut up you idiot. I'll see you at Sandlot tomorrow." I said irritatingly.

My house was just around the corner, so I walked a little faster than him leaving him behind, not before hearing him laugh and say,

"Its okay Benny man, having a crush is normal."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I look over to the pink house again, checking to see if _she's _in her room. And she was.

She was lying on her stomach, reading a magazine, which I cannot clearly see, what it is about. She looks really into it. Her hair was tied up, and was smiling. She looks beautiful.

_Having a crush is normal... _I smiled at what Ham said.

I look away from her and continued walking to my house.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Hellooo. So how was it? Boring? Suckish? What? Pls tell me. I would appreciate advices and ideas.**

**P.s thanks for taking time to read, and sorry if its a little corny.**

**Have a great day ahead. :)**


	4. 4

**Mavis.**

I was awake. I just don't feel like opening my eyes yet. But I'd probably be blinded by the sun if I did. I must have forgotten to close the curtains before I fell asleep last night.

"Mavis, wake up. Breakfast is ready!" Mary called out.

"I'll be up in a minute!" I yelled back.

To be honest, I feel like having a lazy day would be best for me for now. I literally don't wanna do anything. But it's sunday. And tomorrow there is school (luckily only 5 more days of it). I can't waste free times like this on sunday.

I let out a long sigh. I sit up straight and stretched my arms, yawning. Yup, I am definitely lazy today. I jumped out bed and preceded to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I got out (dressed), I instantly ran to the kithen to eat some breakfast. I am very hungry right now, and I don't know why.

"Morning guys." I said to Mary and dad.

"Goodmorning."

"Morning sport"

"Where's Scotty?" I asked, getting a plate of scrambled eggs.

"He's outside. He got hit in the eye while Bill's teaching him how to play catch. Can you check if he's alright?"

"Yeah sure!" I replied. I decided to eat my food outside while I talk to Scotty. I opened the front door and saw him sitting on the step looking down at his glove.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey..." he whispered without looking up.

"So how's your eye?"

He finally look at me and the sight of his face made me flinch. His left eye was swelling badly and it was color purple. Oh shit.

"Oh god.."

"Yeah it doesn't hurt that much anymore..." he shook his head. "First time I caught a ball, and I end up with a huge black eye."

I grinned, "Well, hey! At least you caught the ball!" I cheered, eating my food.

He didn't say anything. Poor Scotty.

I sighed. "You know I could always teach you to play baseball."

"Yeah thanks, but I really want Bill to teach me. No offence."

I nodded understanding, "Non taken!"

We just sat there in silence as I finish my eggs.

"I'm just gunna put this in the dishes."

I stood up and went inside the house, placing the used plate in the sink. I quickly went back to Scotty, only to find him talking to the batter at the diamond. Well shit.

What's he doin' here now?

He stared at me for second. His eyes were squinting a little because of the sunlight hitting his face. And damn, it. was. sexy. You know like those models in the magazines. Only he was hotter.

I bit my lip and listen to what he has to say.

"Uh, were gunna go play some ball we need an extra guy." He said to my brother. Even his voice is bitchin' sexy, damn it! I cursed mentally.

"Wanna go?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Well he's nice after all... Wonder if his friends are the same. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, thanks."

I glared at Scotty. Its his chance to make friends, and he says, 'Nah, thanks'? If he doesn't make friends this summer, I'm seriously gonna wreck his science mambo jambo toys with my own baseball bat! And im not even kidding.

"Why not, don't ya like baseball!?" he said offended.

"Oh yeah but um-"

"-But what?"

Scotty stood up.

"B -but my glove its busted," the guy rolled his eyes at my brother. Wouldn't blame him. Scotty was just making an excuse not to go. His glove aint even busted. "See? So I can't go. Thanks though."

"S'okay, I got another one." The boy pulled out a mitt out of his back pocket and toss it to Scotty. How the hell did that fit into his pocket?

"Okay hold on."

Scotty immediately went inside to tell his mom, while he left me alone with him. I looked at the guy and found him staring at me. And again with that lip bite, gosh stop doing that please!

"U- uh, whats your name?" I asked. I literally wanna rip out all the stupid butterflies in my tummy right now.

"Oh, uh Benny Rodriguez." He put his hand out. I took it and shake it. For a guy who plays ball, he has some soft hands.

"You?" he asked.

"Mavis Divine. My brother's name is Scotty. Scotty Smalls."

"Smalls?"

"He's my step-brother."

"Oh okay, nice to meet ya." He nod, putting a smile on his handsome face.

I smiled at him just as Scotty came back.

"Uh i'm ready." he said awkwardly to Benny.

Benny nodded, "C'mon lets go!" he was about to run when he suddenly looked back at me. "Um you wanna come?" For a moment there, his voice was almost pleading.

I wanna say yes, but then I look at Scotty and realized that he may wanna go alone. To make friends on his own, without me going with him. Besides, I might only embarrass him, because... You know, I'm a girl. And im pretty sure Benny's friends won't like the idea if they saw me again... Since I practically almost struck them with a ball yesterday.

"Um thanks but um I- I can't." Benny's smile dropped and Scotty turned to me shocked. He knew I eat and breathe baseball, but this is his moment. I shall not go. (ha well that's cheesy). I shook my inner thoughts away, "... You see I got some... chores to do, and um, and...work 'n stuff, so yup!"

I know I'm a terrible liar. And benny and scotty knew it too. With the look Scotty was giving me, I know he didn't baught everything I said and Benny was raising his eyebrow at me.

"You sure Mave? Its baseball!" Scotty said.

"Yeah I know and I'm sure. Go on and play baseball." Grabbing the knob, I opened the front door and smiled one last time at them. "Just be back before dinner 'aight Scotty? Oh and Benny." I eyed him sternly. I almost broke my gaze when he licked his lips as he raised his eyebrows at me.

Luckily I didn't. "Take care of my baby bro." I winked.

He smirked and nodded as Scotty groaned.

I liked to embarrass him every once in a while. Its my duty as an older sister.

"C'mon Smalls let's go!" with that they ran off. Smalls? Aw, he already gave him a nickname. S'cute. I sighed and went fully inside the house.I leaned on the door frame and groaned. Boy how much I really wanna play baseball with them.

**Benny.**

"The guys are waiting behind Vincent's drug, lets go there first, okay?"

"Oh yeah sure... Umm"

"Benny Rodriguez." I said.

"Oh, Im Scotty Smalls."

I nodded, "Yeah your sister told me already..."

"Oh..."

His sister, Mavis Divine. That a pretty unique name.

I really hope she'd come along when I asked her. I knew from her appearance she likes baseball. And I find that really attractive about her. The jersey, the cap, and her pitch yestrerday... Its just all so obvious.

"So uh, your sister. She plays baseball right?"

Smalls looked up at me and chuckled nodding, "Yeah. She's plays the game even if there a tidal wave coming."

I smiled.

"I don't even get why she wouldn't come with us." he continued.

I shrugged, "She probably hates the guys' guts."

"Why's that?"

"After you left the sandlot she kinda threw the ball_really _hard at us." I chuckled.

His eyes widened, "Oh sorry 'bout that"

"No sweat, its kinda hot."

My eyes widen as I realized what I just said. This is her brother I'm talking too. Shit.

Smalls glanced at me weirdly with a small smile forming on his lips. I gulped.

"Uh the guys said so." I lied.

He nodded.

I cursed myself mentally. Stupid idiot. I knew didnt believe me.

.

.

.

Hiya! Im sorry its kinda short. But I promise Ill update soon. Hope you guys enjoy this and review. Thank you for taking time to read my this. Advanced Merry Christmas!


	5. 5

**Benny.**

We arrived at vincent's drug store. The guys and I decided we would meet up here since we need a new ball, stupid squints hitting a homer yesterday. Landed on old Mertle's backyard and now we can't get it back. I shook my head.

"Over there." I said to Smalls, motioning for the baseballs stacked in the shelves at left corner. I quickly grab a box and walk over to the cashier, paying for it.

We went out at the back and I immediately heard Ham's muffled voice.

"I'm the geyt wambino!"

"What?" the guys were all frowing at Ham confusingly.

"I'm the geyt yambino!"

"Huh? What?"

Smalls looked at me for answers. I shrugged at him.

Ham pulled out the fake tobacco from his mouth and said, "I'm the great bambino!"

"Oooh"

"Who's that?"

I looked to my right in shock. Not one person doesn't know who the babe is.

"What did he say?"

I look up at Ham backing away, glaring in shock at Smalls. Along with the other guys that is. Great, now they hate him even more...

"What were you born in a barn man?"

"Yeah yeah what planet are you from?

"You never heard of the sultan of swat?"

"The titan of terror!"

"The collosus of clout?"

"The king of crash man!" I exclaimed. I shook my head at him. I may feel bad for him, but its Babe freaking Ruth!

He looks like he was about to shit his pants.

"Oh yeah, the great bambino! I- I thought you said the great bambi..."

I almost snorted at his obvious lie. Luckily the guys seemed to believed him. I shook my head smiling. Idiots. Ham even made a sneering comment.

"That wimpy deer?"

"Uh I guess, sorry..."

**Smalls.**

All of them looked at me like I've been living under a rock. Was I really that lame? Was 'the great bambino' really that important?

Gosh im such an egghead! I just wish Mavis was here. She could help at least by whispering to me who the great bambino was.

"Anyway, Scott. That's Timmy and Tommy Timmons." they both spit.

"Michael "Squints" Palledorus." Spit.

"Alan Mclennan. We call him Yeah yeah." Spit.

"Bertram Grover Weeks." Spit.

"Kenny Denunez" Spit.

"And Hamilton Porter. Call him Ham." Spit.

"Guys this Scotty Smalls." ...should I spit or what? Nah.

"Hi!" I waved. The only response I got was Squint's spit. I sighed.

Benny raised his eyebrows. "Yeah well, he's gunna play with us 'cos he makes nine. So we now we got a whole team. We're wasting time let's go to the sandlot." Benny was about to turn when Yeah yeah called out.

"Hey, hey wait a minute. Where's the babe?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. He was so direct to the point.

"Yeah, where's the girl with the killer pitch yesterday?" Squints asked. All the guys agreed. It was too obvious they were asking for my sister.

Benny frowned. "Its Small's step sister. What about her?"

"Oh come on Benny, you managed to bring him? But not his hot sister who, maybe just maybe, can play baseball?"

Ouch, he really was direct to the point.

"Well I can get her if you guys want? She didn't wanna come along at first but I can tell she wanna baseball." I gulped nervously.

"What? We just got here?" Benny said. Not that he's complaining. I know he wanna see Mavis again. What's with these guys and their crush on my sister?

I don't wanna use my Mavis just for them to accept me as their friend. But because I want her to actually have fun this summer and play baseball. Here in front of me was the only way we could enjoy summer. And not be total strangers to this place. If these guys accept us, then Mavis could play baseball, and I'll finally have friends.

"Oh c'mon Benny man, we wanna see if she could play baseball." Denunez smirk.

Benny sighed a bit hesitant. Then he rolled his eyed. "Okay fine. C'mon Scotty let's make this quick."

"You guys can go head to the Sandlot right now."

Benny and I finally managed to make Mavis tag along with us. Well, maybe Benny used his "charm" to woo her. I dont know.

But the important thing is, she's coming along. And I wont look like an egghead in front of those guys.

We arrived at the diamond, which I just learned from Benny earlier, they call Sandlot.

The guys were waiting impatiently at the entrance.

Benny walked ahead of us to join them, leaving me and Mavis to follow them. We couldn't hear what they we're talking about. My guesses are its about us.

**Benny.**

"Why did you even bring him in the first place Benny?" Bertram groaned.

"Cos there's eight of us, and he makes nine." I replied, shaking my head. How many times do I have to explain it to these blockheads.

"Yeah, well so does his sister, but still you bring him."

"C'mon Benny man, he ain't game! You saw the way he threw!" Denunez said. "At least his sister can pitch, what about him!"

"Yeah"

"Besides you already fill up all the empty positions since elszwangger moved to Arizona."

"Right and now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven. I need a practice guys!" I exclaimed.

"You're the best on the team! You don't need no practice" Ham exclaimed.

They all chorused in agreement.

"C'mon Benny man, you practice everyday with us. What's the point of him tagging along?

"Nah I don't think its just 'cos of that. It is because of his hot looking sister aint it?" Squints smirk. My eyes widen.

"Shut it Squints it ain't like that!"

"Well you ain't denying it" Tommy laughed.

I turned bright red. "Shut up Tommy!"

Embarrassed enough already, I looked over to my shoulder to see Mavis raising her eyebrows at me. Then she smirk at my red face. Shit.

The guys burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them.

Maybe all they said was true. But it doesn't mean they could just day it out loud where Mavis can hear. I swear these morons...

"But seriously dude, the kid is an L7 weenie!" Squints pointed out.

"Yeah yeah, oscar myer even, footlong, dodger dog, a weenie!" Yeah yeah laughed.

I look back at Smalls to see him facing down. Mavis was glaring at them... If looks could kill.

But the guys didnt mind, they all kept laughing.

"What ya laughing at Yeah yeah, you run like a duck!" I said defending Small.

"Well, yeah yeah, but i'm -i'm" He stuttered.

"Part of the game right?"

"Well yeah!"

"Now how come he don't get to be?"

"Cos he's a geek man! He can't catch."

"or throw!"

I had enough of this. "Man, base up you blockheads!"

"Wait let the babe play first, see what she can do." Ham said.

I shook my head as they all walk to their positions. I walk over to Smalls and gave a small "sorry" smile to Mavis. "Uh, the guys wanna see if you can play first. Is that okay?

She scoffed but nodded taking the bat from me. She went over to the batter's position while I talk to Smalls. "You take left center okay?" I said.

He nodded, "Uh where exactly is that?"

I sighed, "Its over there man." I pointed.

He nodded and ran off.

"Here?" he yelled.

"That's left I said left center."

He ran to left center, and shouted, "Here?"

I nodded and ran to the dugout, watching Mavis. Now let's see how good she is.

.

.

.

Sorry it took so long for the update. Honestly, i've soon lazy. Haha. I'm quite disappointed on this chapter. I wrote this at 4 am and im publishing it just now. So im sorry if its a boring chapter. But still thanks for reading!

AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND VOTES! I APPRECIATE IT SO FUCKING MUCH!


End file.
